sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of high schools in Massachusetts
This is a list of high schools in the state of Massachusetts. Barnstable County *Barnstable High School, Hyannis *Bourne High School, Bourne *Cape Cod Academy, Osterville *Cape Cod Regional Technical High School, Harwich *Chatham High School, Chatham (closed - merged with Harwich to form the Monomoy Regional High School) *Dennis-Yarmouth Regional High School, Yarmouth *Falmouth Academy, Falmouth *Falmouth High School, Falmouth *Harwich High School, Harwich (closed - merged with Chatham to form the Monomoy Regional High School) *Mashpee High School, Mashpee *Monomoy Regional High School, Harwich *Nauset Regional High School, Eastham *St. John Paul II High School, Hyannis *Provincetown High School, Provincetown (closed in 2013; students now attend Nauset Regional High School) *Riverview School, East Sandwich *Sandwich High School, East Sandwich *Sturgis Charter Public School, Hyannis *Upper Cape Cod Regional Technical High School, Bourne Berkshire County *Berkshire Arts & Technology Charter Public School, Adams *Berkshire Country Day School, Stockbridge *Berkshire School, Sheffield *Buxton School, Williamstown *Charles H. McCann Technical High School, North Adams *Drury High School, North Adams *Hoosac Valley High School, Cheshire *John Dewey Academy, Great Barrington *Lee High School, Lee *Lenox Memorial High School, Lenox *Miss Hall's School, Pittsfield *Monument Mountain Regional High School, Great Barrington *Mount Everett Regional School, Sheffield *Mount Greylock Regional High School, Williamstown *Pittsfield High School, Pittsfield *St. Joseph Central High School, Pittsfield *Searles High School, Great Barrington (closed in 1968 - merged with Stockbridge to form Monument Mountain Regional High School) *Taconic High School, Pittsfield *Valleyhead School, Lenox *Wahconah Regional High School, Dalton *Berkshire Waldorf High School, Stock bridge *Williams High School, Stockbridge (closed in 1968 - merged with Great Barrington to form Monument Mountain Regional High School) Bristol County *Al Noor Academy, Mansfield *Attleboro High School, Attleboro *Attleboro Vocational Technology High School, Attleboro *B.M.C. Durfee High School, Fall River *Bishop Connolly High School, Fall River *Bishop Feehan High School, Attleboro *Bishop Stang High School, North Dartmouth *Bristol County Agricultural High School, Dighton *Bristol-Plymouth Regional Technical School, Taunton *Coyle and Cassidy High School, Taunton *Dartmouth High School, Dartmouth *Dighton-Rehoboth Regional High School, Dighton *Diman Regional Vocational Technical High School, Fall River *Fairhaven High School, Fairhaven *Greater New Bedford Regional Vocational-Technical High School, New Bedford *Joseph Case High School, Swansea *Mansfield High School, Mansfield *New Bedford High School, New Bedford *North Attleborough High School, North Attleborough *Norton High School, Norton *Oliver Ames High School, Easton *Seekonk High School, Seekonk *Somerset Berkley Regional High School, Somerset *Southeastern Regional Vocational Technical High School, Easton *Taunton High School, Taunton *West Side Junior-Senior High School, New Bedford *Westport High School, Westport Dukes County *Martha's Vineyard Regional High School, Oak Bluffs *The Martha's Vineyard Public Charter School, West Tisbury Essex County *Amesbury High School, Amesbury *Andover High School, Andover *Beverly High School, Beverly *Bishop Fenwick High School, Peabody *Bradford Christian Academy, Haverhill *Brooks School, North Andover *Central Catholic High School, Lawrence *Danvers High School, Danvers *Environmental School, Lynn *Essex Agricultural and Technical High School, Danvers *Georgetown High School, Georgetown *Gloucester High School, Gloucester *Greater Lawrence Technical School, Andover *Hamilton-Wenham Regional High School, Hamilton *Harbor Schools-Merrimac Campus, Merrimac *Haverhill High School, Haverhill *Ipswich High School, Ipswich *Lawrence High School, Lawrence *Lynn Classical High School, Lynn *Lynn English High School, Lynn *Lynn Vocational and Technical Institute, Lynn *Lynnfield High School, Lynnfield *Manchester-Essex Regional Junior-Senior High School, Manchester-By-The-Sea *Marblehead High School, Marblehead *Masconomet Regional High School, Boxford *Methuen High School, Methuen *Newburyport High School, Newburyport *North Andover High School, North Andover *Northshore Academy, Beverly *North Shore Technical High School, Middleton *Notre Dame Cristo Rey High School, Lawrence *Peabody Veterans Memorial High School, Peabody *Pentucket Regional High School, West Newbury *Phillips Academy, Andover *Pingree School, Hamilton *Presentation of Mary Academy, Methuen *Rockport High School, Rockport *Salem High School, Salem *Saugus High School, Saugus *St. John's Preparatory School, Danvers *St. Mary's High School, Lynn *Swampscott High School, Swampscott *The Governor's Academy, Newbury (South Byfield) *The Waring School, Beverly *Triton Regional High School, Newbury (Byfield) *Whittier Regional Vocational Technical High School, Haverhill Franklin County *Deerfield Academy, Deerfield *Four Rivers Charter Public School, Greenfield *Franklin County Technical School, Montague *Frontier Regional High School, Deerfield *Greenfield High School, Greenfield *Mohawk Trail Regional High School, Buckland *Northfield Mount Hermon School, Northfield *Pioneer Valley Regional School, Northfield *Ralph C. Mahar Regional High School, Orange *Stoneleigh-Burnham School, Greenfield *Academy at Charlemont, Charlemont *Turners Falls High School, Montague Hampden County *Agawam High School, Agawam *Cathedral High School, Springfield *Chicopee Comprehensive High School, Chicopee *Chicopee High School, Chicopee *East Longmeadow High School, East Longmeadow *High School of Commerce, Springfield *Holyoke Catholic High School, Chicopee *Holyoke High School, Holyoke *Holyoke Street School, Holyoke *Horizon Academy, Chicopee *Longmeadow High School, Longmeadow *Ludlow High School, Ludlow *Minnechaug Regional High School, Wilbraham *Monson High School, Monson *Pace School, West Springfield *Palmer High School, Palmer *Pathfinder Vocational Technical High School, Palmer *Pioneer Valley Christian School, Springfield *Roger L Putnam Vocational-Technical High School, Springfield *SABIS International Charter School, Springfield *Saint Mary High School, Westfield *Southwick-Tolland Regional High School, Southwick *Springfield Central High School, Springfield *Springfield High School of Science and Technology, Springfield *The Springfield Renaissance School, Springfield *West Springfield High School, West Springfield *Westfield High School, Westfield *Westfield Vocational Technical High School, Westfield *Wilbraham & Monson Academy, Wilbraham *William J Dean Vocational Technology High School, Holyoke Hampshire County *Academy at Swift River, Cummington *Amherst Regional High School, Amherst *Belchertown High School, Belchertown *Easthampton High School, Easthampton *Gateway Regional High School, Huntington *Granby Junior Senior High School, Granby *Hampshire Regional High School, Westhampton *Hopkins Academy, Hadley *MacDuffie School, Granby *Northampton High School, Northampton *Pioneer Valley Performing Arts Charter Public School, South Hadley *Smith Academy, Hatfield *Smith Vocational and Agricultural High School, Northampton *South Hadley High School, South Hadley *Ware Junior Senior High School, Ware *Williston Northampton School, Easthampton Middlesex County *Academy of Notre Dame, Tyngsborough *Acton-Boxborough Regional High School, Acton *Advanced Math and Science Academy Charter School, Marlborough *Arlington Catholic High School, Arlington *Arlington High School, Arlington *Ashland High School, Ashland *Assabet Valley Regional Technical High School, Marlborough *Austin Preparatory School, Reading *Ayer High School, Ayer *Bedford High School, Bedford *Belmont High School, Belmont *Belmont Hill School, Belmont *Billerica Memorial High School, Billerica *Boutwell Early Childhood Center, Groton *Buckingham Browne & Nichols, Cambridge *Burlington High School, Burlington *Cambridge Rindge and Latin School, Cambridge *Chapel Hill – Chauncy Hall School, Waltham *Chelmsford High School, Chelmsford *Community Charter School of Cambridge, Cambridge *Concord Academy, Concord *Concord Assabet School, Acton *Concord-Carlisle High School, Concord *Cristo Rey Boston High School, Cambridge (Formerly known as North Cambridge Catholic High School) *Curtis-Tufts School, Medford *Dracut High School, Dracut *Edgewood Greater Boston Academy, Stoneham *Everett High School, Everett *Framingham High School, Framingham *Francis W. Parker Charter Essential School, Devens *Gann Academy, Waltham *Gifford School, Weston *Greater Lowell Technical High School, Tyngsborough *Groton School, Groton *Groton-Dunstable Regional High School, Groton *Holliston High School, Holliston *Hopkinton High School, Hopkinton *Hudson Catholic High School, Hudson *Hudson High School, Hudson *Innovation Academy Charter School, Tyngsborough *International School of Boston, Cambridge *James F. Farr Academy, Cambridge *Joseph P. Keefe Technical High School, Framingham *Lawrence Academy at Groton, Groton *Lexington Christian Academy, Lexington *Lexington High School, Lexington *Lincoln-Sudbury Regional High School, Sudbury *Littleton High School, Littleton *Lowell Catholic High School, Lowell *Lowell High School, Lowell *Lowell Middlesex Academy Charter, Lowell *Malden Catholic High School, Malden *Malden High School, Malden *Marian High School, Framingham *Marlborough High School, Marlborough *Matignon High School, Cambridge *Maynard High School, Maynard *Medford High School, Medford *Medford Vocational Technical High School, Medford *Melrose High School, Melrose *Middlesex School, Concord *Minuteman Regional High School, Lexington *Mount Alvernia High School, Newton *Mystic Valley Regional Charter School, Malden *Nashoba Valley Technical High School, Westford *Natick High School, Natick *Newton Country Day School, Newton *Newton North High School, Newton *Newton South High School, Newton *North Middlesex Regional High School, Townsend *North Reading High School, North Reading *Northeast Metro Tech, Wakefield *Our Lady of Nazareth Academy, Wakefield *Peter Fitzpatrick School, Pepperell *Pioneer Charter School of Science, Everett *Pope John XXIII High School, Everett *Prospect Hill Academy, Somerville *Reading Memorial High School, Reading *Saint Clement High School, Medford *Shawsheen Valley Technical High School, Billerica *Somerville High School, Somerville *Stoneham High School, Stoneham *Sudbury Valley School, Framingham *Tewksbury Memorial High School, Tewksbury *The Arlington School, Belmont *The Cambridge School of Weston, Weston *The Carroll School, Lincoln *The Learning Center for the Deaf, Framingham *The Rivers School, Weston *Trinity Catholic High School, Newton *Tyngsborough High School, Tyngsborough *Wakefield Memorial High School, Wakefield *Walnut Hill School, Natick *Waltham High School, Waltham *Watertown High School, Watertown *Wayland High School, Wayland *Westford Academy, Westford (public) *Weston High School, Weston *Wilmington High School, Wilmington *Winchester High School, Winchester *Woburn Memorial High School, Woburn Nantucket County *Nantucket High School, Nantucket Norfolk County *Archbishop Williams High School, Braintree *Avon Middle High School, Avon *Beacon High School, Brookline *Bellingham High School, Bellingham *Blue Hills Regional Technical School, Canton *Braintree High School, Braintree *Brookline High School, Brookline *Canton High School, Canton *Cohasset High School, Cohasset *Dedham High School, Dedham *Dexter School, Brookline *Dover-Sherborn High School, Dover *Fontbonne Academy, Milton *Foxborough High School, Foxborough *Franklin High School, Franklin *Holbrook Junior Senior High School, Holbrook *King Philip Regional High School, Wrentham *Maimonides School, Brookline *Medfield High School, Medfield *Medway High School, Medway *Millis High School, Millis *Milton Academy, Milton *Milton High School, Milton *Needham High School, Needham *Noble and Greenough School, Dedham *Norfolk County Agricultural High School, Walpole *North Quincy High School, Quincy *Norwood High School, Norwood *Pilgrim Center, Braintree *Primavera Junior/Senior High School, Bellingham *Quincy High School, Quincy *Randolph High School, Randolph *Saint Sebastian's School, Needham *Sharon High School, Sharon *South Shore Christian Academy, Weymouth *Southfield School, Brookline *Stoughton High School, Stoughton *The Learning Center for the Deaf, Randolph *Tri-County Regional Vocational Technical High School, Franklin *Ursuline Academy, Dedham *Walpole High School, Walpole *Dana Hall School, Wellesley *Wellesley High School, Wellesley *Westwood High School, Westwood *Weymouth High School, Weymouth *Xaverian Brothers High School, Westwood Plymouth County *Abington High School, Abington *Apponequet Regional High School, Lakeville *Bridgewater-Raynham Regional High School, Bridgewater *Brockton High School, Brockton *Cardinal Spellman High School, Brockton *Carver Middle-High School, Carver *Champion Charter School, Brockton *Duxbury High School, Duxbury *East Bridgewater High School, East Bridgewater *Hanover High School, Hanover *Hingham High School, Hingham *Hull High School, Hull *Marshfield High School, Marshfield *Middleborough High School, Middleborough *Norwell High School, Norwell *Notre Dame Academy, Hingham *Old Colony Regional Vocational Technical High School, Rochester *Old Rochester Regional High School, Mattapoisett *Pembroke High School, Pembroke *Plymouth North High School, Plymouth *Plymouth South High School, Plymouth *Plymouth South Technical High School, Plymouth *Rockland Senior High School, Rockland *Sacred Heart High School, Kingston *Scituate High School, Scituate *Silver Lake Regional High School, Kingston *South Shore Vocational Technical High School, Hanover *Tabor Academy, Marion *Wareham High School, Wareham *West Bridgewater Middle-Senior High School, West Bridgewater *Whitman-Hanson Regional High School, Whitman Suffolk County *Boston Arts Academy, Boston *Boston College High School, Dorchester *Boston Community Leadership Academy, Boston *Boston Day and Evening Academy, Roxbury *Boston Latin Academy, Dorchester *Boston Latin School, Boston *Boston University Academy, Boston *Brighton High School, Brighton *British School of Boston, Boston *Cathedral High School, Boston *Catholic Memorial High School, West Roxbury *Charlestown High School, Charlestown *Chelsea High School, Chelsea *City on a Hill Charter School, Boston *Codman Academy Charter Public School, Dorchester *Commonwealth School, Boston *Don Bosco Technical High School, Boston (defunct) *Dorchester High School, Dorchester *East Boston High School, East Boston *Edward M. Kennedy Academy for Health Careers, Boston *English High School of Boston, Boston *Excel High School, South Boston *Fenway High School, Boston *Greater Egleston High School, Jamaica Plain *Holden School, Charlestown *Hyde Park High School, Hyde Park *Jeremiah E. Burke High School, Dorchester *John D. O'Bryant School of Mathematics & Science, Roxbury *Madison Park High School, Roxbury *Media and Technology Charter High School, Boston *Mesivta High School of Greater Boston, Brighton *Monsignor Ryan Memorial High School, Dorchester (defunct) *Monument High School, South Boston (defunct) *Mount Saint Joseph Academy, Brighton *New Mission High School, Roxbury *Odyssey High School, South Boston *Phoenix Charter Academy, Chelsea *Revere High School, Revere *Roxbury Charter High Public School, Roxbury *Roxbury Latin School, West Roxbury *Savio Preparatory High School, East Boston (defunct) *Seacoast School, Revere *Snowden International School, Boston *St. Clare High School, Roslindale *TechBoston Academy, Brighton *The Newman School, Boston *West Roxbury High School, West Roxbury *Winthrop High School, Winthrop Worcester County *Abby Kelley Foster Charter Public School, Worcester *Accelerated Learning Lab, Worcester *Algonquin Regional High School, Northborough *Athol High School, Athol *Auburn High School, Auburn *Bancroft School, Worcester *Bartlett High School, Webster *Bay Path Regional Vocational Technical High School, Charlton *Blackstone Valley Regional Vocational Technical High School, Upton *Blackstone-Millville Regional High School, Blackstone *The Bromfield School, Harvard *Burncoat High School, Worcester *Center for Technical Education, Leominster *Clinton High School, Clinton *Cushing Academy, Ashburnham *David Prouty High School, Spencer *Doherty Memorial High School, Worcester *Eagle Hill School, Hardwick *Fitchburg High School, Fitchburg *Gardner High School, Gardner *Grafton High School, Grafton *Holy Name Central Catholic High School, Worcester *Hopedale Junior Senior High School, Hopedale *Kingdom Academy, Worcester *Leicester High School, Leicester *Leominster High School, Leominster * Leominster Center for Technical Education Leominster High School, Leominster *Lunenburg High School, Lunenburg *Massachusetts Academy for Math and Science, Worcester *McGrath Educational Center, Worcester *Milford High School, Milford *Millbury Junior/Senior High School, Millbury *Montachusett Regional Vocational Technical School, Fitchburg (aka: Monty Tech) *Murdock Middle/High School, Winchendon *Narragansett Regional High School, Templeton *Nashoba Regional High School, Bolton *Nipmuc Regional High School, Upton *North Brookfield High School, North Brookfield *North Central Essential Charter School, Fitchburg *North High School, Worcester *Northbridge High School, Northbridge *Notre Dame Academy, Worcester *Notre Dame Preparatory School, Fitchburg *Oakmont Regional High School, Ashburnham *Oxford High School, Oxford *Quabbin Regional High School, Barre *Quaboag Regional Middle High School, Warren *St. Peter-Marian Junior Senior High School, Worcester *Shepherd Hill Regional High School, Dudley *Shrewsbury High School, Shrewsbury *South High Community School, Worcester *South Lancaster Academy, Lancaster *Southbridge High School, Southbridge *St. Bernard's Central Catholic High School, Fitchburg *St. John's High School, Shrewsbury *St. Mark's School, Southborough *St. Mary's Junior Senior High School, Worcester *Stetson School, Barre *Spirit of Knowledge Charter School, Worcester *Sutton High School, Sutton *Tahanto Regional High School, Boylston *Tantasqua Regional High School, Sturbridge *Tantasqua Regional Vocational School, Sturbridge *The Winchendon School, Winchendon *Trivium School, Lancaster *Twin City Christian School, Lunenburg *University Park Campus School, Worcester *Uxbridge High School, Uxbridge *Wachusett Regional High School, Holden *West Boylston Middle/High School, West Boylston *Westborough High School, Westborough *Whitinsville Christian School, Northbridge (Whitinsville Village) *Worcester Academy, Worcester *Worcester Technical High School, Worcester See also *Massachusetts Board of Education *Massachusetts Department of Elementary and Secondary Education Category:Lists Category:High schools in Massachusetts Massachusetts High schools